dreamworksfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wyginam śmiało ciało
Wyginam śmiało ciało – piosenka śpiewana przez Króla Juliana w filmie Madagaskar. Oryginalna wersja piosenki, I Like To Move It, została wydana w 1994 roku przez duet wykonujący muzykę house, Reel 2 Real. Piosenka ta w Polsce jest niezwykle rozpoznawalna i charakterystyczna (głównie za sprawą wykonania Jarosława Boberka i tekstowi Marka Robaczewskiego). To jedna z najbardziej znanych piosenek pochodząca z filmów animowanych. Odbiór Krótko po premierze filmu piosenka ta była grana w kilku stacjach radiowych o profilu młodzieżowym, a w trzy miesiące po premierze filmu piosenka została już ściągnięta ponad 100 tysięcy razy w serwisie internetowym Strefa MP3 wp.pl. Wielu krytyków uznało piosenkę za najbardziej wpadający w pamięć fragment filmu. Wersja polska Wyginam śmiało ciało Wyginam śmiało ciało Dla mnie to… Mało! Wyginam śmiało ciało Wyginam śmiało ciało Wyginam śmiało ciało Dla mnie to… Mało! Wyginam śmiało ciało Wyginam śmiało ciało Wyginam śmiało ciało Dla mnie to… Mało! Słuchajcie sensowne panienki Prawdziwy Król Julian tu stoi! Uwielbiam, kiedy laseczki wprawiają w ruch wesołe ciałka Gdy ruszacie bioderkami, róbcie to słodko smacznie i zdrowo Zgoda? Ty słodka jest, bez makijażu ma być Figurę ty masz, do faceta już idź /Powab!/ Ty słodka jest, bez makijażu ma być Figurę ty masz, dla faceta już się idź /Powab!/ Ten cudowny wdzięk wywołuje lęk Gdy się budzę za te cuda każdy by pękł /Powab!/ Ten cudowny wdzięk wywołuje lęk Gdy się budzę za te cuda każdy by pękł /Powab!/ Macie w sobie to, jak Titanic nas ciągniecie na samo dno /Powab!/ Macie takie coś, my faceci tak jak leci nie mamy dość /Powab!/ Macie w sobie to, jak Titanic nas ciągniecie na samo dno /Powab!/ Macie takie coś, my faceci tak jak leci nie mamy dość /Whoa!/ Wyginam śmiało ciało Wyginam śmiało ciało Wyginam śmiało ciało Dla mnie to… Mało! Wyginam śmiało ciało Wyginam śmiało ciało Wyginam śmiało ciało Dla mnie to… Mało! Ty słodka jest, bez makijażu ma być Figurę ty masz, do faceta już idź /Powab!/ Ty słodka jest, bez makijażu ma być Figurę ty masz, do faceta już idź /Powab!/ A kreskę zrób na oku sobie pikesik I puder rzuć na nosek sobie, gdy chcesz I brewki czarną sobie kredką to zrób Pomadkę i facetów masz już u stóp Ładna buzia twa i bioder łuk Każdy by od razu mógł No bo wy macie w sobie to coś My faceci tak jak leci nie mamy dość Bo ładna buzia twa i bioder łuk Każdy by od razu mógł No bo wy macie w sobie to coś My faceci tak jak leci nie mamy dość Whoo! Wha! Whoo! Wha! Whoo! Wha! Whoo! Wha! Mało! Wyginam śmiało ciało Wyginam śmiało ciało Wyginam śmiało ciało Dla mnie to mało mało Dla mnie to mało mało Dla mnie to mało mało Trzy ,dwa, raz… Wersja angielska I like to move it, move it I like to move it, move it I like to move it, move it ya like ta: /move it/ all girls all over the world original king julian pon ya case, man I love how all the girls, a move their body and ya move ya body, uno move it nice, and sweet, and sassy. alright?! woman, ya cute, and you don't need no make up. original cute body, mek a men mud up.(2x) woman! physically fit physically fit physically physically physically fit (2x) woman! nice, sweet,fantastic think ya body bigger than a big titanic (4x) WOMAN! I like to move it, move it I like to move it, move it I like to move it,move it ya like ta: /move it/ (2x) eyeliner-pon ya face nose powder-pon ya face pluck ya eyebrow gal ya lipstick woman,ya nice broad face and ya nice hip make man flip and bus them lip woman, ya nice, and energic (2x) woah bop (4x) I like to move it, move it I like to move it, move it I like to move it,move it ya like ta: /move it/ three, two, one… Ciekawostki * Instrumnetalna wersja jest grana w grze Super Brawl. Kategoria:Piosenki z serii Madagaskar en:I Like to Move It